DeAdLy LiAsIoNs
by b-man
Summary: this is a possible season 5 finale read and review


Buffy the vampire slayer: deadly liaisons  
It was the beginning of a new year and Buffy's life was about to change drastically she woke up in the morning and went to go brush her teeth she looked in a mirror and she saw a note. She read it and it said die slayer Buffy was at first startled to wonder who would have did something like this who got in her house and she was about to find out. She ran down her steps and called for her mother no answer what could have happened? Dawn? Were is everyone what is happening? She started to hyperventilate.  
Buffy: oh no. Noooooo my mom my little fake sister what is happening .who could have did this. Glory? Faith? No, I do not know what is happening some one help me. And then she heard a deep voice just breathe she heard. Huh she thought   
Buffy: what are who are you.  
There was a big snake like demon. She started to run up the stairs. It was right behind her.   
Buff: What are you?   
She screamed. It ran her into her mothers room their was something laying in the bed some one  
Laying there  
Buffy: oh no.  
She pulled the sheet off the figure of what ever was laying there. It was her mom and sister she started to cry and it was not feeling like it was going to stop.  
Buffy: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh.  
She started to drown wait what is this she thought. She jumped out of her bed to realize it was only a dream. Dawn: What is your major trauma? You act as if you were in a slashed film with those big lungs filled with air. My alarm clock did not even go off it was just your big mouth not pika-chu.  
Buffy: Sorry I had a nightmare.   
Dawn: What was it about Buffy?  
Buffy: Nothing important.  
She knew she was lying. What just happened? She was about to leave the house when her mom took her by the arm.  
Joyce: Can you take dawn with you?   
Buffy: Sure give me love mom.   
They hugged.   
Buffy: Come on teenybopper.   
Dawn giggled.  
Dawn: You just called me a teenybopper.  
They went to the magic shop.  
Anya: Hey guys.   
Dawn: urrrrrrrr. Bite em  
Dawn squealed.   
Anya: You make sick.  
Dawn: Hey do not make me get Buffy she is like a look out dog. Roll over play dead.   
Buffy threw a twizzler at dawn.   
Buffy: well ill see about that. Hey Giles, what is up?   
Giles: Nothing quite fine actually. You?   
Buffy:Well I had nightmare some one was terrifying me and my family like the mayor type but it was so scary and there was a voice that was like just breath I don't think it was the snake demon though. I saw a letter and it said die slayer. I do not know who or what it was.  
Giles: Torturing the slayer in her dream it could just be an evil sprit.  
Buffy: Well I do not know. What is happening to me?   
The earth started to shake.  
Xander:oh no everyone hold on to something.   
Shelves started to fall and then it just stopped. Willow: What happened?   
They ran outside. The sky was dark and split in the middle of the day. Demons started to fall from the sky.............  
Xander:oh shit  
Willow: What are we going to do now?   
Giles: simply it is the end of the world and all the fears are coming true. The world is going to end today.  
Buffy: not all the training could have prepared me for this  
Xander: turn on the TV Anya  
She did it was a special report in TV  
Newscaster: well it seems that the New Year is bring the end of the world sunnydale is being filled with monsters of supernatural powers. The military is going to start an attack. This just in mayor wants everyone to evacuate sunnydale now it is a code red alert evacuate sunny...dale  
The screen went blank  
Buffy: what are we going to do  
Xander: there is only one thing 2 do. ......Scooby gang assemble  
Cut to them getting weapons from the back  
Buffy: willow look we are all in this together look for a main base of the main baddy look Tara you really haven't been in any real action but look for a protection spell for like the whole city, xander look you have to get major weapons if you know the strongest you can get machine guns, rocket launchers, and dynamite any thing that killed the mayor ten fold. Anya stock up on food we are going to need it. Look dawn you and mom are going to leave until everything is settled ok  
Dawn: yeah  
Buffy: look, guys I am going to go home for a moment I will be back ASAP  
She and dawn left. They ran the whole way home dodging demons.   
BuffY: Noooooooooooooooo!  
Joyce: I am here honey-packing clothes for all of us we are going to go to aunt clariens until this whole thing is over  
Buffy: mom you know I cannot leave this is what I am built for  
Joyce: no honey this is not what you are made for you are my daughter  
Buffy: I thought you accepted my being the slayer my duty  
Joyce: yes but do you accept of being my daughter  
Buffy: mom does not do this I love you leave  
Joyce: fuck it we are all going to stay and kick some demon ass. Dawn call aunt clarien and tell her we are not coming  
Buffy: mom do you know what you are getting in to  
Joyce: yes me and my daughters are gonna kick some ass  
Buffy: you do notice you cursed in front of dawn right  
Joyce: oh damn I cant take all of this  
Dawn: everything is set we going to kick some as-butt  
Buffy; yeah lets go to the shop  
Joyce drove them  
Giles: Joyce and dawn what are you two doing here?  
Buffy: they dint want to leave so they are going to pitch in  
Xander and Anya entered with cases full of food and weapons  
Xander: goodies for all not for you dawn have to stay protected  
She shot a smile to him   
Willow: look the devil or hat ever we are facing is staying in the mayors office  
Dawn: well what are we facing?  
Giles: I really do not know all things point to the apocalypse   
Buffy: the devil well we never really talked about god or the devil before what's the story is it deeper than what we learn at Sunday school  
Giles: much deeper well the story is as the devil was once an angel of god until Adam was created and he got jealous and created jinn's and demons to follow him in to hell until judgment. God and devil are having a battle see if there are more good people than bad all will be forgiven and they will all go to heaven on the other hand if there are more bad god said there will be a apocalypse in which all go to hell as pawns of the devil so here it is I doubt there is anyway to stop him them   
Buffy: never say never  
Tara: there are not any spells but I did do one for all of us  
Buffy: thanks Tara I appreciate it lets go  
They all drove bunched up in Joyce's car  
Xander: now on to weapons Buffy rocket launcher with flame and ice ammo, willow flamethrower me ak-47 and Giles revolver and Tara, Joyce, and dawn fire tipped crossbows.   
They stopped the car in front of the mayor's place  
Willow: lets go in  
They opened the door  
Five demons jumped out at them. Willow used her flame thrower to fill on of them Giles shot two of their heads off Buffy finished the others off.they walked up the stairs snakes and rats were all over the place. There was a glass door in which they could see every thing in the office the devil was about to do the ceremony  
They busted threw the door  
Buffy: handle every thing else, I got the devil  
They all started to fight the demons Buffy started to launch everything she had at the devil  
Devil: you little bitch you cant stop me now  
Buffy: you know what we call the devil in sunnydale... dick. You are the reason my life sucks asshole  
Her ammo ran out  
Buffy: damn   
She ran and he chased her he saw dawn and Joyce fighting demons  
Devil: you  
Buffy noticed he was talking to dawn   
Buffy: dawn run  
She started to run he caught her   
Devil: the key  
Buffy; no any way I should have remembered  
The devil threw her into the warp she started to deteriate   
Buffy: no fight it dawn  
All of a sudden, a beam shot from dawn killing all the demons in sunnydale   
Dawn: noooo!  
Buffy lunged for the devil she clawed and bit and punched and kicked giving it all she had he fell to the ground the portal closed and Buffy fell to the ground dead  
Giles: nooo  
They went around Buffy dawn healed her and fell to the ground  
Xander: now what is up with dawn becoming Luke and her and Buffy saving the day?  
Buffy: she is the key  
Buffy got up and went over and put dawn in her arms   
Buffy:I love you sis  
Dawn: Buffy I love you to  
Buffy: your going to be ok  
Dawn: what am I   
Buffy: my sister always and forever  
The left and they went outside of the mayor's place and it was light all of Buffy's clothes were ripped  
Buffy: anyone wants ice cream  
  
  
The end  



End file.
